powerextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Hole in the Ocean (2)
Summary: Ace awakens to find himself a prisoner and is soon taken to meet Naro himself. Meanwhile, Rex attempts to locate Ace but only finds his discarded wristcom and soon comes under attack by Terror's forces. With Max's help, Rex escapes and after reporting to Diana, discovers that Naro is planning to take over Atlantis again. Doc Terror launches a massive assault on Atlantis and meets with Naro, attempting to steal control of the black hole. With Phisto having made the black hole uncontrollable, Doc Terror leaves Atlantis to its fate, and the Centurions attempt to fight Doc Terror's cyborg army, evacuate Atlantis and prevent the growth of the ever-expanding black hole. [http://sharetv.org/shows/centurions/episodes/150300# Science]' Lesson:' "Black holes" by Ace. Synopsis After a brief resume of Part I, the episode continues where it left off. Ace McCloud regains consciousness in a small storage room, while Naro's henchmen discuss what to do with him. While one of the men suggest to kill Ace, another one tells him to keep him alive because Naro has something planned for him. To make things worse, Ace's Communicator Watch is missing. In Diana's palace, Rex Charger is informed that Naro and Phisto escaped while Ace is looking for them, Rex tries to communicate with Ace but he's not responding, so they begin to search him. In Naro's laboratory. Phisto tells Naro he created a black hole and it will consume Atlantis rather than conquer it. In the warehouse room, Ace discovers they will take him with Naro and he decides to "follow their game" asking them to take him to his leader. As he's taken into a submarine, one of the henchmen throws Ace's Communicator Watch to the water. Meanwhile Rex and Coral find a signal from Ace's watch and locate it on the lagoon. Outside of Atlantis, Doc Terror communicates with Naro, who tells him he will be rewarded after the victory. Back in Atlantis, The Albatross ship submerges and they find the watch. Suddenly, they're attacked by Terror's forces. Max Ray is sent with the Sea Bat to get rid of them. As Max finds Terror's ship and prepares to deploy an explosive, he's ambushed by a cyborg-shark that cuts his oxygen supply. Max is beamed back to Skyvault before the cyborg-shark eliminates him. Back on Skyvault, Crystal asks him what happened and Max (showing a tooth from the cyborg-shark) replies they tried to catch him but he escaped in time. Meanwhile, in Diana's palace Rex brings Ace's watch to Princess Diana and the spokesman informs the Princess there's something that Doc Terror wants from Atlantis. Rex tells her that they should be ready for a large-scale invasion. Naro communicates and tells them Ace is "in good hands": his hands. Now he's controlling a force beyond their imagination and gives them an ultimatum: Surrender Atlantis in 12 hours or they will perish. Phisto tells him that he will left politics to Naro since he's interested in the black hole. Ace tells Naro that he doesn't care of his plans, and Naro replies Phisto only cares for his Gravitational Machine, but he has an ally that will help him to take him to the throne: Doc Terror Ace replies that Terror will throw him off a cliff. In Atlantis, multiple Groundborgs, Strafers and Traumatizers disembark on a nearby pier. Hacker asks Terror why to invade if Naro gave them 12 hours before attacking. Terror replies him saying he's who decides how to take action and it's time for Naro to give him his reward. The mass destruction of Atlantis has begun as the Doom Drones commence their attack. John Thunder is the first Centurion sent to attack the ground forces. Jake Rockwell is sent to provide air support with the Hornet. In Diana's palace, Rex is equipped with the Electro Charger, eliminating most of the Doom Drones with a single Nighthawk Missile. In Naro's lair, Naro feels betrayed by Terror due to the surprise attack, and Ace tells him the "First Rule" in Doc Terror's games: He always cheats. Doc Terror enters the room to claim the Gravitational Machine, and he doesn't care of someone who was going to be the Ruler of Atlantis, tossing Naro away. In Phisto's laboratory. Terror congratulates Phisto for his work but Phisto only cares for his experiments and Doc Terror takes him out and claims his invention calling it his new weapon. But the weapon is electronically blocked. After asking Phisto how to unblock it, but he refuses to do it. Terror claims that will be the death of his civilization and that will satisfy his monster and the rest of the world will survive his recklesness. Naro regrets claiming he sentenced Atlantis, but Ace tells him they can save their people if they evacuate in time. In Diana's palace the battle still rages on. Princess Diana informs Rex that Naro has freed Ace, but the situation is critical. As Doc Terror unleashes a final assault before retreating. While Max intercepts his submarine, Terror escapes in a small vehicle. Back on Atlantis, Rex and Coral reach Naro's hideout, Ace explains them the Black Hole is duplicating its size every 20 seconds. Equipped with the Gatling Guard, Rex prepares to fire the Gravity Negator while Max and Coral are leaving the area. The plan succeeds and the Black Hole is destroyed. Back on the hospital, Ace is treated from this disjointed arm and he asks Diana to go dancing somewhere, but she had another compromise. It is revealed that Diana and Coral get married, Rex is happy to assist the wedding while Ace replies that he's not sure this time. Science Lesson Flying across the stars with the Orbital Interceptor, Ace tells viewers stars are formed from dust condensated by gravity. Gravity becomes too strong in the center they produce a nuclear reaction which liberates light, heat and other forms of radiation. This process takes thousands of millions of years. The star's bright decreases as its fuel is consumed. With time, it is consumed and the star self-desintegrates. When its 2 1/2 the size of the Sun nothing can't stop it from explode. Gravity attracts any star to this point. This is what is called a Black Hole. Flying near a black hole, Ace concludes the lesson saying that anything that gets close to it will be trapped, even light. Fortunately he's out of the black hole's range. Curiosities * Eduardo Borja (known for his role as Chief Wiggum in The Simpsons, and Wheel in Three Strikes and You're Dead) voiced Doc Terror in the spanish dub of the episode since Juan Domingo Mendez was unavailable back then. Borja will take the role of Terror in following episodes. * Last appearance of Naro, Phisto, Diana and Coral. Gravity Error * John floating in midair long enough to shout "Power Xtreme!" before equipping the Thunder Knife. * Gravity seems to switch off for Jake as he shouts "Power Xtreme!" in midair prior to his Hornet equipping. Superhuman Centurions * Max is able to shout "Power Xtreme!" underwater without a helmet prior to his Sea Bat equipping. * Max again shouts "Power Xtreme!" underwater helmetless prior to his Depth Charger equipping. Foreign names * Un Agujero en el Océano - Segunda Parte (A Hole in the Ocean - Second Part) - Spanish dub. Category:Centurions Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Black Holes